1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding appliance for toroidal core coils comprising a toroidal core fixing device, including an annular magazine for wire guidance and magazining which is conducted through the toroidal core opening and may be interrupted in a region of its length, whereby the toroidal core and the magazine are rotatable around their rotationally symmetrical axes, which axes are preferably aligned perpendicular to one another, and comprising a wire feed to the magazine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Winding appliances for toroidal core coil of this type are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,895. The closed magazine thereof comprises a part closed during winding which can be hinged open for the replacement the toroidal cores. The magazine, moreover, is fashioned such that the magazining of the winding wire is already carried out while the toroidal core is being wound. The beginning of the wire is manually fixed to the toroidal core and is manually guided during the entire winding operation. The threading of the beginning of the wire into the magazine is also managed in a very involved way since the wire must be threaded between brake rollers which effect the required winding tension during winding.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,705 discloses a winding appliance for deflector coils comprising a rotatably seated wire supply magazine which is interrupted in a region of its length and comprises a rotating coil winder likewise interrupted in a region of its length to which the wire is supplied from the wire supply magazine. In this winding appliance, too, the beginning of the wire is manually fixed to the wire winder urchin and is manually guided during the winding operation.
German Patent No. 28 20 674 (also Great Britian Patent No. 2020624), finally, discloses a winding appliance for toroidal core coils comprising a toroidal core fixing device, including an annular magazine which is conducted through the toroidal core opening, and is equipped with rotatably seated casters for wire guidance and magazining and is interrupted in a region of its length, whereby the toroidal core and the magazine are rotatable around their rotationally symmetrical axes, which are preferably aligned perpendicular to one another, and comprising a wire feed which is fashioned such that the beginning of the wire is conducted between two casters to a fixing element distinct from the magazine for fixing the beginning of the wire, this fixing element being likewise arranged distinct from the toroidal core and re-releasing the beginning of the wire in the course of winding.
No fixing of the beginning of the wire to the toroidal core ensues given this winding appliance. However, care must be exercised to see that, after release, the beginning of the wire is kept away from the inside hole of the toroidal core by the fixing element; otherwise, the end of the wire hinders the faultless guidance of the winding magazine through the hole of the toroidal core.